


A Hell of a Day with a Happy Ending.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arya is on birth control, Barebacking, Birth Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SEE THE INCEST TAG, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Starkcest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.





	A Hell of a Day with a Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% incest.  
> If you don't like incest, don't read it.  
> See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.

“Hey Arya, I’m home,” Robb announced as he walked through the door but was met with silence. “Arya? Arya? You here?” As far as he knew, she was supposed to be home by now. He dropped his keys and jacket in the table by the door and shoes and socks somewhere near it. He knew Arya would nag him about not putting everything on its place but he had such a day he couldn’t care less. His bad day started we they both woke up so late that he couldn’t squeeze in a quickie with Arya and it all went downhill from there, meetings got canceled at the last minute and people were coming to him with the dumbest questions and “emergencies” ever. He felt like it was let’s be stupid day and he didn’t get the memo.

“For fucks sake Arya, where are you?” He shouted from the middle of the entry hallway.

“Yes, Robb, I’m here, stop yelling,” Arya left her room and he saw her walking down the hallway. “Good thing we don’t have company, otherwise they would think you are crazy.”

Robb smirked, she unknowingly answered his next question. “Arya, baby would you be a good girl and take your pants and underwear off and bend over the table?”

For a second she looked at him like he had grown another head, but then took in his tense posture and the lust in his eyes and the smirk that he threw at her made chills run down her spine. She didn’t know where this was headed but she’d be an idiot not to run with it, so obviously she did as she was told.

Robb watched her shimmy out of her pants and underwear and bend over the table, his cock was getting hard making his pants uncomfortable so he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and let them open a little to give more room to his hardening cock.

He just wanted to kiss and touch his little sister’s perky tight ass. He was walking towards her and he could already picture himself fucking her sweet ass.

“You have such a beautiful ass, baby. So perky and tight and just perfect for me,” running his hands all over it. “Have you been a good girl, baby?” he asked squeezing her ass cheeks and kneeling behind her.

“Yes, I’ve been a good girl today, Robb.” Arya was moaning at the feeling of her brother's lips kissing her ass, he kept caressing and kissing her ass and giving little licks here and there.

“Wrong, baby girl,” Robb gave her right ass cheek a hard spank. “You just finished telling me what a good girl you’ve been and then you call me _Robb_ , that’s not what good girls behave like.” He squeezed the ass cheek he had just spanked and pressed his tongue into her asshole.

“Gods! Sorry, big brother,” Arya gasped at the pain on her ass cheek but also at the pleasure of his tongue fucking her asshole.

“Wrong again, baby. Maybe I should just stop.” Robb spanked her other ass cheek while pushing his thumb into her pussy. “That’s what you want, little girl? You want me to stop?” He spanked her again, harder this time.

“Fuck, no! Don’t stop, please don’t stop daddy.” Arya was filled with his finger in her pussy and his tongue in her ass. “I’m sorry daddy. I’ll be good, please don’t spank me again.” Her moans were getting louder and she was panting hard.

“We’ll see baby girl. If you are good for me, I won’t spank you again, but you know how much daddy loves to spank your gorgeous ass and sweet pussy.” He went back to fucking her pussy with his thumb and rubbing her clit with his index finger while licking her asshole. “You are so close little wolf. You like having your daddy lick your asshole if you are good maybe I’ll fuck it. Now cum for me, baby. Cum for your daddy.”

“Fuck, daddy! I’m going to cum! Yes, I love it, please keep fucking my pussy and my asshole, please daddy, I want it so bad” she didn’t know what was giving her more pleasure, all she knew was that she wanted to be a good girl and her orgasm hit her before she realized it.

“That was so good, baby. You did really good,” Robb now had both of his hands on her waist. He started to stand up while leaving a few kisses on her ass cheeks.

“You are amazing, little girl. You think you can take daddy’s cock in your pussy now?” Robb let his pants and boxers drop and stepped out of them.

“Please daddy, please give me your cock. I need my daddy’s cock in my pussy,” Arya was begging now, yes she just had an amazing orgasm bit she would never pass on the opportunity of having his cock deep in her pussy.

Robb took off his shirt and placed his cock at her entrance. Instead of pushing all the way in, he took his time savoring the feel of her surrounding his cock inch by inch; he would never get used to the feeling of her warm tight pussy. They both moaned when his cock was entering her, he was taking his time and it was driving Arya insane and he knew it.

“Daddy, please don’t tease me. It’s not nice to tease. Please daddy!” Arya was begging now.

Robb just chuckled and gave her a spank and squeeze her ass. His hands were roaming her ass while he pushed until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

“Gods, daddy! You feel so big inside of me,” his thumb felt big inside of her but his cock always made her feel full. “Fuck me, daddy. Please fuck me hard and fast.”

“Don’t worry, little girl. Daddy will take care of you!” Robb loved when she wanted hard and fast, he loves to have sweet, slow sex with her but hard and fast was his favorite. He started to thrust hard, fast and deep into her.

“You feel amazing, baby. You are doing so good, letting daddy fuck your tight little pussy like this.” Robb pulled her up until her back was against his chest and removed her shirt, to his delight, she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Yes, daddy! Fuck my tight pussy,” she gasped at the change of angle. “Please play with my tits, daddy!” she loved it when he played with her tits and he knew it.

Robb didn’t need to be told twice, he kept thrusting into her hard and deep, he brought his hands to her breasts and started kneading them, pinching and pulling at her nipples. He could hear Arya moan louder every time he thrusted deep and pinched her nipples at the same time.

“Fuck baby, I love you like this. I love it when you let go and let me fuck you any way I want to, I love how you are always ready for me,” He presses a few kisses to her shoulder. “You are such a slut for me. I love you, little wolf. You are so good to me.”

Daddy, if you keep talking like that you are gonna make me cum,” she could feel her orgasm building up. “Can I cum, daddy? Please let me cum.” Her hands were on top of his, squeezing her breasts.

“Such a good little girl. Yes, sweetheart, you can cum. Cum for your daddy, baby!” he pinched her nipples once more before running his hands to her waist, he grabbed onto her to help him fuck her harder. “Keep playing with your tits, baby. My perfect slut.”

“Yes, daddy.” Arya could feel his balls slapping her pussy, his cock driving deep and hard into her. “I’m gonna cum, daddy. Fuck!” she came with a broken cry, she couldn’t understand what he was saying. She let her body drop against the table.

“So good, such a good girl, my pretty baby,” Robb was thrusting lazily into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. He ran his hands from her ass to her back and then to her ass again. “You did so good, baby.  You always do so good for your daddy.” He was painfully aware that he hadn’t cum yet but he still had plans for them so this one was all for her.

He didn’t want to overstimulate her so he pulled out of her only to hear her sigh in disappointment but she didn’t move.

“Arya? Baby? Are you ok?” he started to think that he pushed her too hard and he would have to finish himself off.

“Yes, Robb, I’m good.” He had called her by her name so she knew that the _daddy_ part was over. “Although, you didn’t get to cum, Robb. We should fix that.”

“Yes, we should.” He pulled her up and turned her around so he could place a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Come with me, baby. I want you to ride my cock, think you can do that little sister?” He smirked at her, almost challenging her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where the next chapter will go but let me know what you'll like. Maybe some anal? More Daddy kink? Let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you want your comment to be kept private, let me know.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
